


Go Find Someone Else

by Wander_Girl



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Creswell, F/M, Getaway month with the Rampion Crew Girls, Italy, Positano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Girl/pseuds/Wander_Girl
Summary: Cress and Thorne have a major fight which ends with Cress leaving him for a month to go on a vacation with the Rampion Crew girls to Positano, Italy. Will Thorne be able to get his Cress back or is it over for them?
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel & Carswell Thorne
Kudos: 4





	Go Find Someone Else

Thorne reminisced the moment when he thought his life was over. They had just returned from a visit to Thorne’s school friends and all the time, his friends had teased Thorne how he couldn’t find someone of his own age to date, making mean jokes like he couldn’t impress anyone of his age because he had the brains of a sixteen year old.

He had just quietly listened and laughed, embarrassed, until Cress grew so tired and angry, she shut everyone up with her scolding and Thorne dragged her out of the place, leaving all of his friends wearing shocked expressions.

The whole ride back to their house—which they had finally bought in a little isolated place in LA—Cress sat quietly, furious with her hands crossed over her chest.

“Thorne, you are never going to talk to them again,” Cress said when they reached their house, “How rude they were!”

“Cress, come on, it was just a little teasing.”

“A little, Thorne?” she enunciated, “We were there for two hours and all they could talk about was this! How I was a ‘ _whole four years younger than you_ ’. What do they care?”

“Cress,” Thorne’s voice was still calm but he was running out of patience, “Technically it _is_ a big gap.”

Her jaw dropped in frustration and disbelief, “Are you defending _them_? I just stood up there for you against _them_ and you’ve still got _their_ back?”

“Oh my God, Crescent! Why are we fighting about such a stupid thing? It was literally nothing! I am not defending _anyone_!”

“I beg to differ.” She crossed her arm over her chest.

He huffed, “Cress—”

“You know what, Thorne,” she turned to him, tears in her eyes. The fact that she called him by his name indicated things were getting serious, “Maybe you should go and date someone who’s of your age.”

Thorne kept on staring at her as she stormed out of the living room and locked herself inside their room. But Thorne still couldn’t digest what she had just said. 

Thorne went up to the room’s door and knocked, “Cress.” When she didn’t reply, he knocked more violently, “Cress!” he shouted, but all he heard was the sound of the shower turning on. Oh no, she was crying in the _shower_. Because of _him_. His heart shattered into a million pieces.

“Cress, open the door!”

Cress was crying so violently, he could faintly hear her sobs over the shower. He swore silently under his breath. Grabbing a glass from the nearby table, he threw it on the wall in frustration.

“Damn it!” he said under his breath as the glass shattered into a million pieces.

He couldn’t sleep the whole night, and at around six in the morning, he heard muffled noises in the house. He rose from the couch and went to their room’s hallway.

He saw the room’s door open and came to stand on the threshold. He saw Cress marching all over the place, a suitcase on the bed which was filled with belongings. _Her_ suitcase and _her_ belongings.

“Cress,” he said softly, shocked and eyes wide. She didn’t respond.

“Cress.” He repeated, forcing more strength to her name.

Cress zipped the first suitcase and went to zip the second one when he walked up to her and grabbed her arm. She whipped her head towards him.

“Cress, I am sorry.”

“No, Thorne. They were right,” her voice was filled with anger, “I _am_ young for you.”

“Cress, _please_.” She tore her hand away from his grip and zipped the second suitcase, too. Cress hardly got angry, but when she did, it was so furious, she could do bad things. Like this.

She hauled her suitcases to the door while Thorne followed her, apologizing constantly.

“Cress, wait! I don’t _care_ how old or young you are! I love you because you are you.”

She turned her head towards him, “A little late for this, don’t you think Thorne?”

“Cress,” he spoke softly, all strength draining from him, “at least tell me where you’re going.”

“All you need to know,” she replied, “is that I am going to be with our _real_ friends.”

Thorne knew precisely who she was talking about. She whirled her head towards the door and left.

Thorne was still devastated. He had contacted Kai and Wolf and Jacin, but all they said was that neither of them knew where Cress was. The girls had left the same day, saying they needed to rescue their sweet crescent moon from the ‘obnoxious likes of you’.

Thorne even tried to get the information from Iko, the girl who would kill to get two people together, but she, too, stuck up with the girls’ code. And, of course, he tried to reach Cress on her port, but she didn’t respond. That was when an idea popped up in his head and his eyes widened. He called Kai, Wolf and Jacin and recited them his plan and soon, it was in action.

Cress was having the time of her life. Or, she tried to. Normally, when a girl had an empress for a best friend, she _did_ have the time of her life when she was heartbroken.

The night she and Thorne fought, she sent out a message to the three of her girls and they had quickly planned a trip to one of the beach at Positano on the Amalfi Coast of Italy. Scarlet picked up Cress to meet Cinder and Winter there.

It was the perfect place to be when one was heartbroken. Sunbathing, skinny dipping in the ocean and late night beach parties. But there was something missing. _Thorne_. She couldn’t help it. Her thoughts kept on drifting to that direction. Was he devastated? Did he miss her? Had he somehow found out where she was and coming to get her? Every day that passed, she missed him more and regretted her decision to not tell him where she had gone.

But his friends _were_ right. He was really old for him. Normally, there was a gap of two years, but they had a gap of _four_. But now, four years’ gap didn’t really sound _that_ great. It was _just_ four years, right? And such a healthy relationship they had.

She didn’t allow herself to dwell on that thought for much long. Cinder had just come back from a call with Kai and, sliding her sunglasses over her head, she smiled and suggested, “Let’s go to Da Vincenzo for dinner tonight!”

“Where now?” Scarlet cried, coming back from a good surf. Even Winter looked up from her sandcastle.

“It’s this totally amazing restaurant,” Iko squealed, joining them, “Near our houses.”

Each of the girls had rented a house for themselves in a place which was equidistant to the beach and populated area of the village, both. Only Iko and Cinder were sharing a house.

“Well, till the time they serve food,” Scarlet said, sprawling on the sand beside Cress, “I am in.”

“I am in, too!” Winter clapped her hands together.

“Okay, then!” Cinder exclaimed.

Cress changed into a lavender sundress and the girls left for the restaurant.

“I love this place,” Cress murmured, gazing up at the pink, blue and orange sky. Cress didn’t know how she and Thorne had missed a visit here while touring the world.

“Me too,” came the other girls’ dazed voices, which told her that they were, too, in a haze, admiring the night time lights.

They reached Da Vincenzo and Cress couldn’t help gasp. It was a beautifully lit ocean side restaurant. The most romantic place she had ever been to.

She heard a thump and turned to find Iko lying on the ground. Cinder ran to her side and awkwardly started exclaiming, “Iko? Iko!” her voice somewhere a mix of concerned, nervous and exasperated.

Scarlet and Winter too, rushed to her side and then, Cinder said, “Might be some glitch. I’ll go correct it. I might need some help.”

“I’ll come,” all three girls said simultaneously.

“No, only two will do. Scarlet and Winter, come on. Cress, save us a table.” They all hurried towards the street, their white, black and red sating dresses swaying behind them.

She turned and asked one of the waiters to lead her to a table for four.

“Sorry, signora,” he replied with an Italian accent, “But only one table for a couple is available. It is a busy night.”

“Oh.” She was disheartened and turned, when the waiter said.

“Wait, signora,” she turned back, “But one table is getting cleaned up. Why don’t you sit on the couple table and wait for some time?”

“Oh, thank you.”

She sat on the table and looked at the ocean, her thoughts drifting to Thorne. In what condition would he be? Was her decision to come here wron—?

She screamed with laughter when someone tickled her sides and she whirled to meet beautiful blue eyes. Thorne stood there, wearing a relieved and joyous, though nervous, expression.

“Thorne—” she murmured softly, shocked and relieved too.

“Surprise!” He replied, doing jazz hands.

“What—What are you doing here?”

“Apologizing.”

“Huh?”

“Cress, sit down.” She followed. He sat on his knees in front of her, taking her hands in his, “I am so sorry. It was all my fault. I don’t care about your age. I care about you. What we have—” His voice broke, and he swallowed before continuing, “What we have, is beautiful. I shouldn’t have defended my friends like that, Not if it meant going against you when you were right.

“I love you, Cress. My world begins from and ends at you. You don’t know the torture I have been through when you left. So, please, Cress, will you forgive me and take me back? Because I would never let you go.”

She was though still shocked, all of her emotions were bubbling inside her. She smiled and a tear escaped her eyes.

She noticed that the whole restaurant was deserted, except for their friends, who were looking at them admiringly. Suddenly, a song started playing. One of her favourite songs from the second era. She looked towards the speaker and then looked back at Thorne, who was looking at her affectionately.

“Yes,” she breathed. A tear fell from Thorne’s eye, too. She got up and hugged Thorne, who twirled her in the air. When her feet hit the ground again, they both looked at each-other, admiringly.

“OH MY GOD, KISS ALREADY!” Iko shouted.

Cress and Thorne chuckled, without breaking eye contact. As the song’s chorus started, they kissed, which went on till the chorus ended.

When they broke the kiss, Thorne said, “Come on now, you need to show me this place! How did we miss it?”

“I know, right? I had the same thought.” She replied and they kissed again.


End file.
